


The King

by GraveTiger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Otapliroy, Public Scene, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: "Three beers... And a basket of curly fries."Yuri gawked at him as soon as the waitress left, "You're fucking insane."JJ smirked, "Just giving you what you want, Princess."
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts), [WhiskeyDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197942) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 
  * Inspired by [No Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339694) by [WhiskeyDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/pseuds/WhiskeyDreams). 



> Soooo I stumbled on these two pieces and thought it was unfair that JJ didn't get his turn. So here we go

JJ was aware that he was a cocky bastard with a mouth that sometimes got away from him. It was usually funny given how Yuri would react to any bait thrown at him. Otabek was harder to get a rise out of, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

This was one of times he wondered if _**maybe**_ he’d gone too far.

He’d been impressed with the show Otabek had given them a couple of weeks ago, lasting through a beer and a half out of, what he assumed at least, to be sheer will and pure Altin-style stubbornness.

Of course that meant it was his turn as Princess Kitty-cat had so smuggly reminded him.

And him and his big mouth told them to bring it because something-something King doesn’t back down from challenges, forgetting that he _really_ doesn’t care for things up his ass.

Yuri does.

Otabek does.

JJ… not so much.

But he’s here now, with the infamous vibro-plug stuffed up his ass and two boyfriends eager to get him to embarrass himself.

Well… that just won’t do.

He’s not as stubborn as Otabek but he’s the King damnit.

“Are we ready to order?” the waitress asks and Yuri, the little shit, picks that moment to turn the damned thing on. He jolts in his seat and she shoots him a concerned look.

JJ waves it aside with a semi-forced grin, “Three beers… and a basket of curly fries.”

Yuri gawked at him as soon as the waitress left, “You’re fucking insane.”

JJ just smirked, “Just giving you what you want, Princess.”

Yuri very pointedly turns the settings up until JJ’s about to rip his own nails off clawing at the booth he’s sitting on, “I want you to burn, Leroy.”

Thank fuck for Beks who _wants_ to drink. He reaches for the phone, sliding the intensity down so JJ can actually breathe. JJ sags, almost dropping his head on the table but that feels like defeat so early in the game and he just leans against the back of the booth.

Their drinks and his fries arrive. He pops one into his mouth, knowing it’s hot but the distraction’s nice. The inside of his mouth burning takes the focus away from the thing inside him pulsing in uneven vibrations. Otabek turns it back on, making him grip the underside of the table till he’s _sure_ he's left nailmarks. Yuri watches him like a hawk, nasty little smirk on his face. It just makes JJ more resolved than ever. The blond snags the phone, adjusting and readjusting the controls, leaving no time for JJ to get used to any of it. He’s **so** hard, harder than he’s been in awhile. His hope that, by going commando, the rough jeans would do _something_ to ward off some of this has backfired so magnificently and he can’t think straight enough to know how he should feel about it. He abandons the table edge for the edge of his booth, pushing himself up against the back with one foot planted on the bench between Yuri and Otabek so he’s not actually sitting on the damned thing. It doesn’t particularly help, but it gives him something to do other than writhe in semi-pleasurable misery or burn more tastebuds off his tongue.

Then suddenly it was gone.

He sinks down, catching his breath, willing his erection away and stuffed a few fries in his mouth, hissing to himself at one particularly _hot_ one.

“What the fuck?” Yuri glared at Beks, reaching for the phone that had apparently been stolen from him, “Turn it back on.”

Beks just held it out of reach, pushing Yuri back, “If he’s going to be stubborn about it, then I’m going to have some fun with it.“

“That’s not the game, asshole.”

“I’m changing the game,” the tiny smile was dangerous. JJ loved it… and felt that shiver of trepidation.

 _Sheeeit_.

The vibrations started up again, that slow pulse that gradually got more and more… until they eased off again. Time ceased to exist in that booth as he was brought close again and again but never quite enough to pitch him over. It was maddening.

“You just wanna finish your beer,” Yuri sulked.

“That too,” Otabek nodded and took a deliberate swig.

JJ shifted, flinching when it hit his prostate dead on and he had to shift again before it did him in, “ _Fuck_ …!” and can’t quite get it back to where it’d been.

“Oh?” Yuri beamed like the devil himself and nudges Otabek, “What’s that thing you do to me that we did to you,” Yuri asked while staring right at JJ with a shit-eating grin and snags the phone again.

“Oh… that…” Otabek might have pinked a little but it was hard to tell and he wasn’t paying enough attention to know for sure.

All he’s focused on is Yuri’s fingers fiddling with the phone. It comes with a jolt. His longer legs make the table jump as the one he’d propped up on the bench between the other two spasms and he’s clutching at anything he can get his hands on to stay some semblance of still as his world fades down to vibrations in his ass and trying to not touch himself. The quiet ‘ _Shit_ ’ from Otabek probably means he’s caused a scene but he doesn’t give two shits because holy fuck! It finally cuts off to something slower and he can sit there, limp, wondering how he’s gotten here… sitting in a bar with a plug up his ass and two boyfriends who are literally Satan.

He takes a swig from his bottle to try and clear his head and stuffs more fries in his face because _that’s_ his point. His styled hair is starting to cling to his forehead though so he figured he’s not quite as composed as he’d like to think he is. Otabek takes the phone back and drags his finger over the screen, leaving JJ to do some weird stretching thing to try and not let the constant stimulation drive him up the wall. His knee’s bouncing like a basketball and bangs the underside of the table again with a particularly violent pulse that goes straight to his dick and was _**so**_ close to making JJ creaming his pants that it leaves him shaking and wondering how the hell he’d held on.

“How ya doing, _King_?” Yuri asks. He hasn’t touched his beer so Otabek steals it, “Hey!” and cocks a brow as he takes a swallow.

“ _Great_ ,” he grits out, “ _I’m great_.”

“Need a little… _help_?” Yuri shifts and JJ feels the brush of a socked foot between his legs.

He snatches it with reflexes he’s surprised he still has and moves it, “Careful Kitty-cat… might end the fun early if you do that.” His eyes squeeze shut with another set of uneven vibrations, pulsing at uneven intensities. He wants to bang his head on the table or jump in the lake or really _anything_ to take the edge off… If he could _just_ get it to where it wasn’t stabbing his prostate, he’d be… well better than he is.

The plug slows, Otabek wanting to finish his second beer. Yuri scrambles for it and JJ takes the opportunity to munch on the now-appropriately- cooled fries, making a good dent in the dwindling pile. He chokes down a swallow of beer as the pulsing goes back up and he has to grip the table, head almost touching the top. His dick rubs into the damp material of his jeans, almost setting him off. He bangs his head on his arm, willing it all to stop. Shifting just ends up dragging the tip against wet and the edge of his zipper and he, honest to God, _whines_.

“ _Aw_ ,” Yuri sounds anything but concerned.

JJ forces himself to sit up though his fingers curl like claws under the table. He’s fine. He can do this. He’s the fucking King and he will see this through damnit!

Him and his big mouth.

He shifts a little feeling the plug ease off just a little and he’s almost smug about it. The last of the fries are stuffed in his face between a short set of low, slow pulsing and he gulps his beer as Yuri claws at Otabek for the phone. Not two seconds after he sets his empty bottle down does Yuri get what he wants and yanks the settings up as far as they go, or at least that’s how it feels, before Otabek manages to swipe a few down.

JJ stumbles out of the booth, “Now.” His knees feel like jelly and everything hurts with that feels of a live wire and being aroused and on edge for too long. The prayer he hadn’t consciously made for the bathroom to be empty came true. He’s in the stall, tearing his buckle open and trying to get at his swollen-angry dick. The relief of the air is both a blessing and a curse. His hand’s knocked away by one a few shades tanner and his head’s yanked down for a kiss that’s more teeth than tongue. He doesn’t care. He’s just glad to be ending this.

He’s swallowed whole by a hot mouth, eternally grateful to Otabek for his lack of gag reflex. Yuri’s tongue fights his, winning, though JJ does try his hardest to fight back. It’s a lousy attempt, the plug still vibrating away as Beks works him to a frenzy. It all comes to a crippling end as he blacks out for a moment, flying higher and floating further than he has in a good _**long**_ while.

He comes back to his jeans down to his thighs. Otabek supports his weight as Yuri gently eases the plug out of him and goes to clean it off real quick. JJ rinses his face once Yuri’s done with the sink and then leans against the gross wall by the paper towel dispenser, giving his legs time to get themselves back to something of a working order. He chucks the car keys at Otabek, “You drive.”

“I thought you were the king,” Yuri smirked, “You should drive.”

“Kings also have chauffeurs,” Jean stretched, joints popping in that satisfying way.

“Whatever… At least Beka _made_ it to the car.”

JJ smirks, “I lasted longer than either of you and ate a basket of fries. Making it to the car or not has no bearing on anything.” He honestly doesn’t give a shit at this point. He hasn’t this light in a while. Everything about the last… however long they’ve been in the bar, was worth it.

The other two share a look. Otabek, of course, shrugs, not caring nearly enough to argue about it and leaves to go start the car. Yuri looks about ready to pick a fight though so JJ grips his jaw and pulls him in for a kiss. Once released, Yuri just rolls his eyes and stomps out. JJ sags a little against the nasty wall, knees not ready to work yet, and smirks again.

It’s good to be the King.


End file.
